Aun Te Amo
by Darkyusy
Summary: Una persona puede cambiar radicalmente su personalidad por la persona que un día amó y sigue amando...


Ella solo era una chica normal, muy "normal" se mantenía alejada escuchando los rumores sobre ella, jamás le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero esta vez, solo está vez todo iba a cambiar, se encontró con un viejo amigo el cual fue a su casa, al entrar a su cuarto se espantó

-¿Qué tienen?-una sonrisa sínica se apodero de sus labios- No les gusta como se ve pues…-se relamió los labios- A mi me encanta

Uno de sus amigos apodado "Brick" iba a salir del cuarto cuando un dardo apareció justamente cerca de su ojo derecho, él miro aterrorizado el objeto más no poder, se escuchó la risa sarcástica de su amiga

-Querían que cambiará ¿No? –Empezó a bailar dulcemente por toda el cuarto, agarrándole las manos ahora a su amigo y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna- Vamos, baila mi príncipe- daban vueltas y vueltas, él chico solo la miraba con miedo y temor, sus piernas le flaqueaban quería desaparecer de ese lugar, ¡QUERÍA QUE ELLA DESAPARECIERA!

-Basta…-susurro con miedo-Basta Bombón- le gritó mirando a la chica con furia y un poco de temor

Bombón lo soltó y dio tres pasos atrás con la mirada baja- Dijiste que te gusta cuando soy linda…-susurro apretando sus dientes, sus ojos se volvieron rojos oscuros y empezó a reírse muy fuerte, miró a Brick con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí? Olvidaste lo que me prometiste ¿Cierto?- su voz se quebraba cada vez más

Birck no sabía qué hacer, la chica amable, dulce, tierna que una vez conocía está al frente suyo y no la reconoce, se acerco a ella con pasos temerosos y le dio un cálido abrazo

"_Grave error"_

Bombón sonrió y debajo de su traje sacó un cuchillo cortándole el cuello, él cayó al suelo gritando como también tratando de parar la sangre, los ojos de ella se volvieron rojos de nuevo y lambía con dulzura y excitante el cuchillo que todavía derramaba gotas de sangre del chico que "ama", vio como conseguía salir del cuarto y solo se limitó a ir detrás de él saltando como una niña pequeña mientras el cuchillo lo tenía en su boca- Lalala~-repetía cariñosamente

Brick corría por su vida tratando de encontrar una salida de esa casa, sin querer de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, sus piernas no le respondían como era debido y su vista se nublaba "Maldita… ¿Por qué Bombón haces esto?" pensaba eufórico

-Hola cariño, ¿El ratón te quito el habla?- lo acorraló de inmediato contra la pared lambiéndole el cuello- Siempre estuviste exquisito- siguió lambiendo sin importar los gritos de dolor que de la boca de ahora su presa salía en cambio le fascinaban de una u otra manera

-¿P-por…q-que?- logró articular mirándola a los ojos con una de sus manos agarró la mano la cual ella sostenía el cuchillo

Bombón camino hacia atrás y puso un dedo en su barbilla mirando al techo en forma muy tierna-¿Por qué?...P-por qué…-lo miró sonriendo con ternura, gracia al mismo tiempo ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda dando una pose extremadamente cautivadora y muy amable para ella pareciera otra persona

-Una niña…-susurro para sí mismo Brick al mirarla así y sonrojarse

Bombón sonrió satisfecha al verlo sonrojarse y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente para luego arrogarle el cuchillo directamente a su corazón, camino donde él y le acaricio la mejilla- Rompiste todas tus promesas de estar conmigo para siempre, que me protegerías cuando fuiste tú el que me vendió a esos depravados sexuales que abusaron de mi –le relamió los labios- ¿Te gusta? –Vio sus ojos confundidos y sus lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas salvajemente tratando de contener la respiración- Eras mi hermano ¿No? Más que eso yo…yo… ¡TE AMABA! Aun lo hago –comenzó a sollozar- ¿Por qué me entregaste? No te gusta la nueva Bombón que creaste, es una chica perfecta, Ahora puedo vengarme de todos los que me hicieron daño, Gracias a ti amor –le iba a dar un beso pero Brick quitó la cara recibiendo a cambio un golpe en su mejilla- Con que así quieres jugar ¿Eh? –bruscamente lo paró y lo tiró con fuerza contra la mesa

Brick no paraba de llorar creó un monstruo, a pesar que todo fue su culpa, él no quería esto, quería a la Bombón de antes la que se había enamorado, la miraba y solo le daba miedo, rencor y hasta la odiaba, al decirle que se iba a vengar de todos los que le hicieron daño un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tendría que matarla era la única forma de asegurarse de que no le hará daño a nadie más un grito de dolor salió de sus labios y al ver la chica le había cortado las piernas dibujándole un corazón en estas, repetía "Te Amo" cuantas veces su voz se lo permitía, jamás debió haberla dejado en ese callejón y dejar que la violaran pero tenía miedo de meterse y solo pudo ver mientras lloraba en silencio y a pesar de eso al día siguiente se hizo novio de su mejor amiga, es comprensible que esté así pero de que morirá lo hará…

Bombón seguía apuñalándolo cada vez más rápido, vio su miembro y con un movimientos ágil le enterró varias agujas en esa parte, en la parte de arriba busco unos fósforos (cerillos) y comenzó a quemar hasta que se hartó, sacó una botella de gasolina, le junta suavemente en ese lugar prendió con un encendedor y lo tiró ahí, riendo de la manera en que Brick se revolcaba para apagar el fuego, él pobre ya no podía gritar porque su garganta estaba expuesta y de milagro una que otra piel estaba en su barbilla, se tapó la cara llorando y gritó con toda su fuerza, su pecho le dolía le dolía mucho, su ropa está todo manchada de sangre, esto se le había salido de sus manos pero le encanta ver su amado así, Entonces ¿por qué llorar?

Brick ya no podía mantenerse con vida y solo agarró el cuchillo que Bombón había dejado y lo enterró profundamente en su corazón como pudo le dijo "Te Amo" así los dos murieron con sus frentes pegadas y las manos entrelazadas porque a pesar de todo ellos se amaban…

"Fin"


End file.
